Through these blue eyes
by Sxc-sammi-chan
Summary: Sakura. Sasuke. Put an 'and' between the two and you have one majorly heartbroken blonde. Chapter 4 now up! Ino v Sakura, ramen,and specially requested Gaara! not much Gaara though. sorry! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I wish I did. 

**Pairings:** In this chapter, just Sasu/Saku but later on...

**Author's Notes:** A lot of the feelings Ino has in this are based on mine during my own experiences. I think she's an easy character for me to relate to, so I hope you like what I've done with her. Enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I hate them. I hate them both. Sasuke and that stupid pink-haired freak Sakura. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why am I the one left on my own again? Everyone seems to have known that they would be together; everyone except me that is.

I always kept on trying to convince myself that a mysterious, handsome prince like Sasuke would want a beautiful, blonde princess like me. Not a ragged, servant-girl, billboard-brow like Sakura. He's way too good for her. He always has been and always will be.

"Ino-chan!"

Oh great. A hyper, blond idiot is running full-speed towards me in a bright orange jumpsuit. What horrible thing did I do in my past life to deserve this?

I turn back around and start to head back to my beautiful flower shop. I can hear his footsteps behind me, but I pretend like I didn't notice him. Ha! That's rich! Not notice Naruto? Is that even humanly possible?

"Ino?" Grr…his annoying, whiny little voice piping up over my shoulders is _so_ not what I need right now. But I grit my teeth like I always do. If you shout at Naruto, he just gets even more infuriating.

I don't turn round, but instead I keep walking straight towards the Yamanaka flower shop. My shop…and my shelter! But he just keeps stalking me; trailing along behind me like Akamaru follows Kiba.

"Naruto…" I say through my clenched teeth. I'm so pissed off it comes out like a growl. My teeth are grinding against each other and my hands are clamped tightly into fists too, knuckles glowing bright white against my normally perfect skin tone.

Come on Ino; breathe. You can do it. Calm…. Think calm thoughts…think calm thoughts…

"Huh Ino? What did you say? Huh? Huh?"

Oooh! How the hell can I be calm with this idiot behind me?

"Just leave me alone Naruto!" I scream, pushing him away from me. If I go into the flower shop, he'll just follow me and have me cornered, so I just run in the other direction.

As I dart off, I look back. He's just standing there in all his orange glory watching me run away. He looks hurt. I guess he didn't mean to annoy me so much…

I scream, frustrated and keep running, leaving Naruto behind just staring at me. I can feel hot angry tears welling up as that awful scene of Sakura and Sasuke starts to replay itself over in my head. I start to run faster; I've worked out where I'm going now.

People are watching me judgementally as I sprint through Konoha, but I really don't care right now. 'Think what you like!' I scream at them in my head. 'I don't care anymore!'

I keep running past them towards one of the training grounds where I can beat the crap out of a tree or something. My eyesight blurs slightly as I let the tears roll freely down my cheeks.

I hurtle at one poor, unsuspecting tree and send my tight fist flying at the target again and again. It feels like I'm shattering the bones in my fingers and my wrists as I make contact on each solid, powerful punch, but I keep going. I couldn't stop myself now even if I wanted to. Something about the pain seems to make me feel human again.

I'm sobbing so hard now, and I can barely see with my distorted, tearful vision.

I try to talk myself out of this rage. Frowning causes wrinkles. Remember Ino? For someone as beautiful as you, wrinkles would ruin everything.

Not that there's anything left to ruin. The whole time that I've been obsessed with my looks was all for the same stupid reason: that vile, arrogant asshole Sasuke. And he doesn't even like me anyway. Not even one tiny little bit. Everything I've ever worked at for him was all a waste.

Of course, this seems to just make everything a whole lot worse and I'm screaming with every hit I throw.

"I hate him!" I yell, smashing my fist into the wood. Oh dear. It seems I've destroyed the target. And I really couldn't care less right now. "I hate both of them! I hate everybody!"

The tears are starting to stop now and dry on my flaring hot cheeks, but I want them to keep going so I can keep making a huge fuss and getting myself in a state. My eyes are still bleary, but I can't be bothered to wipe the tears away.

I must look like such an idiot. I'm standing here beating a tree to pieces, screaming at air. I'm breathing heavily, streaky red cheeks, red eyes and red, splinter-filled knuckles.

I stop attacking the wood and try feeling sorry for myself instead. Yeah, so I say I hate everybody, but I don't really. People like Hinata and Naruto are all right really, just incredibly annoying sometimes.

But what if everybody hates _me_? Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm such a selfish, spoilt, vain bitch that there isn't a single person left in the world who likes me anymore.

I scream again in my depression and throw my fist hard towards the tree. I still can't see anything. I should probably wipe my eyes in a minute.

I withdraw my hand from the wood and throw another punch. But this time I don't hit the bark.

I pull my arm back again and smash my fist at the tree again, but I still don't hear that satisfying crunch as my hand hits wood. Something warm holds my hand steady. Gripping my splintered fist gently, yet firmly enough to stop it from making contact.

I lift my other hand and wipe my teary eyes fiercely, glaring at the hazy figure in front of me.

* * *

So who is it? Can you guess? I bet you can't.

Stay tuned for CHAPTER 2!

xxxSammi-chanxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I dont own Naruto or it's characters. If I did, then I'd be in the story. Probably as Ino.

**Pairings:** A possible ShikaxIno...and still SasuxSaku

**Author's Notes:** Aw. This is the romantic in me showing through. Not majorly romantic I admit, but I like fluff. hehe. I hope you like Chapter 2 and feel free to review. I'm also up for suggestions just incase I get writer's block again...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru's dark eyes glare back at me. He's leaning against the tree I was attacking just a minute ago, lazily holding my fist in his own.

Why is he here? I don't need Shikamaru. I can handle this perfectly well all by myself. Alone. Just like I always do.

Then again, if I could handle it myself then I probably wouldn't be standing here crying and beating the crap out of a tree.

Or maybe that's just my way of dealing with heartbreak.

But on the other hand, maybe it's not.

Wait, why the hell am I arguing with myself? I'm sane! Honest! I'm not Sakura for god's sake.

I turn my attention back to Shikamaru. Obviously he got bored whilst I was fighting with myself and he now has his eyes closed, still holding tightly onto my clenched fist. It's still clenched because I can't actually move it. If he doesn't let go soon I might never be able to straighten it again…

"Oh you better not be asleep!" I shout at him. If he's fallen asleep like that I will definitely never get my hand back.

He sighs. "How could I possibly be asleep with you standing there shouting at me?"

Good question. One I really can't be bothered to answer right now. He still hasn't opened his eyes so he's just standing there still looking like he's sleeping. I hate it when he does that.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I say, sniffing slightly and putting my free hand on my hip haughtily. Ha. Take that. I'm being stuck-up now so there. Not that he's got his eyes open to see me anyway.

He better have a good explanation for this. 'This' being following me here and ruining my wallowing in self-pity. I was enjoying that. Well actually I wasn't. What kind of person enjoys having their heart broken?

He sighs again and opens his eyes. Finally. He has really gorgeous eyes; dark brown, but almost black; almost as handsome as Sasuke…wait. No! This is _Shikamaru_ I'm thinking about! How can I possibly be comparing him to Sasuke?

"When you ran through Konoha, you looked sorta upset." He says. He's not looking at me when he says it and instead is staring at the few puffy clouds behind my head. What is up with his fascination with clouds?

"Then I heard you shouting and followed your voice here. I watched for a while, then I thought I should probably intervene before you did some real damage to yourself…or the tree."

Aw. He was worried about me. I'm so touched.

Wait a second…he heard me shouting? Oh crap. I wasn't that loud was I? I start to 'explain' which is mainly me babbling stuff like "I don't really hate everybody…" And "honestly, I didn't mean it…" I sigh, shaking my head and look into his eyes. He's looking at me properly now.

Giving up on my explaining, I cut to the point. "So why did you follow me anyway?"

He blushed and quickly looked away. That makes me smile. He really is sweet, my little Shikamaru. Crap I did it again didn't I? Come on Ino! Stop thinking about Shikamaru!

"Well…" he says shyly. Wow. Shikamaru being shy? That's gotta be a first. "We're team-mates. We look out for each other." His eyes meet mine again and he smiles, embarrassed.

Oh my god. Shikamaru. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel. Really.

I can feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes again. Oh great. But this time I'm smiling and crying at the same time. Don't ask me how it works; it just happens I guess. I'm not so good at the whole 'emotions' thing.

He's still clutching my hand firmly as I throw my arms around him and start to sob into his shoulder. I don't know if I'm still crying over Sasuke and Sakura, or over what he just said, or nothing and everything all at once, but it feels so…refreshing to be able to cry properly in front of someone.

Shikamaru tenses for a second. I mean, why wouldn't you? I'm an emotional wreck right now so he's probably scared to death of me.

Realising that I'm not actually going to bite his head off or kill him in some other, equally brutal way, I feel his body relax again as he puts his arms nervously around me.

"Heh." He says. "What a drag." But I can tell he's smiling really.

* * *

So did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya?

More to come, I promise! Could Shikamaru and Ino be a couple? What about Sakura and Sasuke? And how much does Naruto really want ramen? When will I stop asking questions to give hints for the next chapter? Who will stop me?

All these questions AND MORE to be answered in CHAPTER 3!

xxxSammi-chanxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and it's characters are not mine, as in previous chapters. But I might save up and buy Ino, just so I can stop writing these stupid Disclaimers...

**Pairings:** ShikaxIno (maybe ;)) and SasuxSaku

**Author's Notes:** The Flower Shop. Yay! Ino is still heartbroken, and now even more confused about Shikamaru. I feel like I'm torturing her. Poor Ino...but it's all for the good of the story! Take it like a man Ino. Ino punches Sammi in the face.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I'm laying here on my bed, gazing up at my white bedroom ceiling. I should be downstairs serving customers right now, but Dad says I can take the morning off just this once.

I keep hearing that annoying bell tinkling as someone enters my flower shop. My bedroom's right above the shop, so I can hear everything that goes on downstairs. The customers enter, look around, taking in the amazing displays and bright colours of the beautiful flowers, breathe in the delicious fragrant air and then leave with another ring of the bell. Just leave. Walk out of the shop deciding that chocolate would be a cheaper gift for that someone special.

Dad really has no talent whatsoever when it comes to serving customers. Nothing like me. Yamanaka Ino never lets a customer leave without a flower. They don't always buy the flower to be completely honest, but they'll take it when I force it into their empty hands. I have a reputation to keep up you know!

So no customer ever leaves empty-handed. Well, unless it's Sakura. I'm not giving her any freebies, no way. She can just get out of my beautiful shop and go off with her stupid Sasuke.

Sasuke. Every time I think about him, I have to stop myself from crying. It's so unfair; I shouldn't have to suffer like this because of some asshole like him, but I'm heartbroken.

There's a knock at my door. I'm so glad I have an American-style door. Not one of those annoying sliding paper things. The wooden ones give you a lot more privacy.

"Ino?" It's my Mom. What does she want now? I've told her enough times today that I'm not in the mood for one of her lectures.

"Go away Mom!"

"So you're still not feeling better yet?" Stupid question. Of course I'm not feeling better yet. It takes longer than one night to bounce back when all your efforts have been crushed into tiny little pieces.

"No Mom!" I yell back. There's a pause and I think she's gone away. One disadvantage of a wooden door: you can never tell if someone is listening outside.

"Ino?" Why can't this woman take a hint and just leave me alone?

"Yes Mom?" I'm getting annoyed again now.

"Are you on your period again?"

"MOM!" I scream at her. I hear her footsteps shuffling away from my door. I think she's finally got the idea now.

But honestly, she always thinks I'm on my period when something's up. Whenever I'm emotional, something always has to be wrong. I mean, I'm a human being just like everyone else, so I'm bound to have feelings! Surely I'm not that heartless am I?

…

…

Okay. Maybe I am a little bit heartless. But not without reason right?

…

Fine then. I'm a callous, cruel, unfeeling bitch. Happy now? Good. Oh no. I'm arguing with myself again. Please don't let me go insane because of Sasuke. I wonder if when your heart breaks in two, your brain splits in two as well…probably not. But it would explain a lot if it did!

I roll over and start pummelling my pillow to make me feel better, pretending it's Sakura's stupid, oversized forehead. Heh. That makes me feel a lot better. Almost like laughing. But if I did laugh, Mom would really think I've lost it, so I decide not to.

I hear that annoying ringing of the bell downstairs and groan. I might as well go downstairs now; I've been laying here depressed for about three hours now.

I go downstairs and into the backroom of the shop, grabbing my lovely yellow apron and tying it round my waist. I walk through to the back of the shop beaming.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower sho-" I stop dead in my tracks, staring at the customer in front of me.

"What's up?" Shikamaru says, leaning against the door and half-smiling at me. I don't think he's ever come in here before. That's why I'm surprised. I mean, it's not like I _like_ him or anything. We're friends. _'Team-mates'_, like he said.

But, Oh My God. What does he think of me? I collapsed into tears on him yesterday, and he's comforting me (which really worked FYI), then after I stop crying, I give him another hug and run off again. I really need to stop running away from people…

I snap myself out of it in case he falls asleep waiting for me to respond, then smile, avoiding his question. "Would you like anything?" I say. He better buy something: I have my reputation as the best salesgirl in Konoha to keep up.

"I'm looking for a flower." He says absentmindedly. Ooh. State the obvious Shikamaru. He's so dreamy. Crap. I didn't mean it like _that_! I meant, like, he's always got his mind on other things.

"Anything in particular?" I ask. There isn't a single flower in this shop I don't know. I can name them; I know all their meanings, what compliments it perfectly in a bouquet and especially what occasion each one is perfect for.

"Its…for a girl." He says quickly. He doesn't look me in the eye and is still leaning against the door. He's gonna cause some problems if anyone else wants to come in.

"Well, how about a red rose for true love?"

"Too cliché."

"A Carnation for devotion?"

"Nah."

"A Lily for beauty?"

He shakes his head.

"What about…?" I glance around at all the beautiful flowers and my eyes rest on my favourite flower: waxy-white petals, and completely beautiful.

"A Camellia. It means perfection and adoration." I say, taking a faultless flower from its display pot and handing it to him.

He nods and takes the flower, twirling it between his fingers. Then he looks me directly in the eye and grins slyly. "The perfect flower, for the perfect girl."

* * *

Ok. So that was chapter 3!

So is Ino Shikamaru's perfect girl? You'll have to find out in CHAPTER 4!

Warning: Chapter 4 may contain weirdos in orange jumpsuits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still dont own Naruto. TT

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina and Shika/Ino (possibly. Still just possibly.)

**Author's Notes:** Oh, the times I feel like doing what Ino does. I think I've been writing as her a bit much recently, as I keep starting to think actually like her. Its quite scary sometimes, but in a good way. I think.

Due to reader's request, this chapter has Gaara! Got anything you want to see in the story? Review with what you want, and I'll try and fit it in somewhere!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After Shikamaru had paid for the camellia and left the shop, I hung the 'closed' sign up on the door then jumped up on the desk and lied down. And that's where I am now: lying back, thinking about one thing. And it's not Sasuke.

But why did he look at me like that? That grin…surely I'm not the 'perfect girl' he was talking about? No way. I can't be…can I?

No. Shikamaru doesn't _like_ me like me. We're friends. Just friends. Me, Shikamaru and Chouji: Team 10. Friends.

So why am I having to convince myself that I don't like him either? Oh, I'm so confused!

There's a knock on the door.

"We're closed!" I yell, turning my head only slightly to see who it is. A red-clad, pink-haired, giant-foreheaded girl is standing there. Great. It's Sakura.

She opens the door and walks in, regardless of the sign on the door. Or of what I said. She's so rude. If it were any other shop in Konoha, she wouldn't be doing it. But no, it's my shop. So it doesn't matter to her.

I glare at her, not bothering to shift my lazy butt from the desk. "I said we're closed." I growl.

"I know." She shrugs. "But this is important."

Oh yes, high and mighty Sakura thinks she's more important than anyone and everything. Especially me and my shop.

I slide off the desk and walk over to her, sizing her up. Thinks she can look down on Yamanaka Ino then does she? Not that she could. Ha! Not only is she a freak, but she's a short freak too.

"OK then _Sakura_." I say, putting a hand on my hip and a sickly sweet smile on my face, with a voice to match. It's the kind of smile that says 'Im only smiling because Daddy says its not nice to beat up the customers, but secretly I enjoy plotting the different ways I can destroy you.' At least, that's the message I'm trying to get across.

"So what is it you need?" See? Perfect salesgirl at all times, me!

"Just a daffodil."

Oh god. Not again. Her and her flipping daffodils. Since Rock Lee and Sasuke were in the hospital after the Chuunin exams, she's been almost obsessed with the damn things. If she knew a single daffodil really meant 'misfortune' I bet she'd change her tune. But I think I'll keep that important information to myself for the time being.

"It's-" she starts to say. Oh god. Not this speech again.

"-a hardy flower that shows its beautiful face even in the dead of winter...patiently waiting for spring without bowing to the cold." I finish mockingly. "Just like Sasuke." Honestly, put a new record on Sakura.

She just smiles at me. Why is she smiling? She's not meant to be smiling!

"Exactly, Ino." She says, looking around at the displays that I spend most of my spare time preparing. "All this time, I never thought you really understood Sasuke. But I guess now it's just a little too late, huh, Ino?"

She doesn't even see what's coming before my fist connects perfectly on target with her nose. Hard.

She screams and points an accusing finger at me as her nose turns from red to a purplish color. "You…you…" she stammers. I guess she really wasn't expecting me to do that. Here's a lesson for you Sakura: When you're dealing with Yamanaka Ino, expect the unexpected.

"You deserved that." I shrug. She's staring at me wide-eyed with anger. She still can't work out what to say.

"You…you flat-chested bitch!" she yells. Ooh, Sakura. That hurt. Really. COME ON GIRL! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!

I giggle at her comment. "Maybe. But I guess that way they don't get in the way, do they?" Ha. Now she really is lost for words.

I pluck a decent-looking daffodil from a display and hand it to her. She takes it silently, but I can see her blood boiling. This is so much fun!

"Take it." I say, grinning evilly. "No charge."

She turns to leave, but I call after her. "Oh, and give Sasuke my love! 'Cause it's not optional."

Ooh, I'm loving this more than you could even imagine. She storms out the door, slamming it behind her, clutching her flower furiously. I half-expected her to hit me back before she left, but I guess it is Sakura. She doesn't have the guts to hit me, because she knows I'm better than her. The only reason I didn't completely kick her ass in the Chuunin exams was because I didn't know she was a schiz.

I think I'm gonna go out for lunch, so I lock up and call up to my dad.

"Dad!" I scream. "I'm going out!" Then before he can answer, I'm out the door and running through Konoha, feeling the luscious wind in my face as I dart through the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

As I reach the village center, I spot Naruto and Hinata in Ichiraku's ramen store. Those two are so sweet. I'm glad Hinata finally got Naruto to notice her, she deserved it.

I pull up a stool next to Hinata. I spot Gaara in the corner on his own, but ignore him. I don't really know him all that well anyway.

"Hi Hinata. Naruto." I say. Naruto doesn't even acknowlege me as he's too busy slurping away at his huge bowl of ramen, but Hinata looks at me and smiles.

"H-hi Ino." She says "Wh-"

I don't hear the rest of what she says, because it's drowned out by maniacal laughter as Naruto adds his empty bowl to a pile next to him and shoves some Yen into the man's hand with a cry of "Hit me again!"

"Um…Hinata?" I say, looking from her half-eaten ramen to Naruto's stack of empty bowls to the two steaming hot portions that have just been set infront of Naruto and me. "How many has he had?" As I hand over the Yen for my ramen.

"O-only about…um…well…that w-would be…his…s-seventh…"

"Seven!" I exclaim. Naruto must be loaded. Well-done Hinata!

I shrug, laughing as Naruto sucks up his ramen like a vacuum, and then lift my own chopsticks to my mouth, breathing in that delicious smell.

A hand rests on my shoulder and I jump so much I almost choke. Coughing and spluttering, I manage to gulp down my mouthful then whirl around.

"What the hell!" I scream at the person in front of me. His dark hair hangs over his face, but it's still easy to tell that he's evilling me with those dark eyes of his.

"Sasuke…" I say quietly.

"We need to talk."

* * *

'We need to talk.' Four words that can mean a lot of things, all of them capable of breaking a girl's heart. But what is it that Sasuke needs to tell Ino?

Find out in CHAPTER 5!

xxxSammi-chanxxx

P.S. This has gotta be the most fun I've had writing a chapter so far. And I'll just say now, that Ino v Sakura was rewritten about 10 times during my French lesson...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto. Well. Not really. I just felt like saying it. I dont actually own Naruto or any of the characters in it. 

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku, Shika/Ino

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry its a bit short this time. I will try and write longer chapters in future. I just wanted to leave the rest of this part for Chapter 6. Sorry. But...read it anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

So here I am again. Back in one of the training grounds that Sasuke's dragged me to. Literally dragged too! He just grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He's pretty strong as well.

He stands opposite me in the middle of the area. He's got his arms folded, glaring at me. Aw, Sasuke, you look so cute when you glare!

I put my hand on my hip and toss my long, blonde hair back over my shoulder. I look around. There's nothing else here apart from a few targets and a lot of trees. Why hasn't he said anything yet? Is he working out what to say, or waiting for me to ask?

"So why did you lug me here?" I say, a little bit annoyed that I had to leave my virtually untouched bowl of ramen back at the shop where it's probably been devoured by Naruto.

He sighs. Not a sigh that says 'Ino, I'm sorry I picked Sakura over you but I was stupid to think that I could love someone with such a huge forehead, you're the one I really love!' It's a sigh that has more of an; 'Ino, I'm really pissed off with you' feel. Not really the kind of sigh I want to hear.

"Ino…" he starts to say, but I think I know where he's heading.

"If it's about Sakura I don't want to hear it." I snap, looking away. Of course it would be about Sakura. She is his 'girlfriend' after all.

"Ino." He tries again; his voice is louder now.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" I shout back at him.

"Ino!" he roars. And it really does sound like a roar: that kind of growly-yell.

"No Sasuke! I scream. "All this time, Sasuke, I've loved you. Loved everything you do, everything you say, there wasn't a single thing I didn't adore. But you never cared. And the whole time, it seemed like everybody knew how it would turn out. Everyone knew that you and Sakura were a match made in heaven, leaving heartbroken, lovesick little Ino on her own down here in hell."

He's watching me. Finally, he's watching me rather than the other way around. And this time, it's not because Sakura's here too.

"Everyday I convinced myself that you'd rather have me than Sakura. I kept trying, kept hoping that you'd love me back and pick me over her, but no. You'd choose Sakura any day wouldn't you? Who wouldn't?" I'm screaming so much my voice is growing harsh and hoarse. "I loved you Sasuke! More than Sakura ever could. But you threw it all back in my face! I love you Sasuke and I hate myself for it!"

He stares at me blankly, and then looks away. I guess he's embarrassed by my sudden outburst. I'm a bit surprised that all the things I was thinking inside my head just poured out.

I'm breathing heavily and my throat's sore. I can feel tears stinging in the corners of my eyes, but I'm too angry and frustrated to let them roll.

"So that's why you hit Sakura." He says after a few moments of silence.

"No." I snap at him. "I hit Sakura because she deserved it."

He takes a step towards me. He seems taller than me now.

"Stay away from Sakura." He growls. His eyes look like they're turning red with anger, but that's probably just the light. "And stay. Away. From me."

Slap.

I don't know exactly what made me do it, but it didn't half feel good. I think I must be in a violent mood today. First Sakura and now Sasuke. But I guess a Kunoichi usually is quite violent.

We glare at each other for a while, our faces so close our noses are almost touching. I never thought I'd ever get this close to Sasuke, but there's no sparks or magic to it now; just a deep feeling in my chest where my broken heart used to be.

I think his eyes might be red actually. They match the glowing red handprint on his cheek, replacing his normally porcelain-white complexion.

I turn my back on him and start to walk off, but he grabs my arm stopping me from leaving.

I'm about to slap him again, but as I raise my other arm, someone grabs that too and Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Touch her again and I'll snap your arm in two." Shikamaru says, glowering back at Sasuke. He's deadly serious too. People don't usually see this side of Shikamaru unless he's really annoyed about something, but I've seen it before. I am on his team after all.

Then someone appears behind Sasuke from nowhere. His messy, red hair bright against his headband; the engraving shows the symbol of the Sand Village, Suna.

"And if he doesn't," he says "then I will."

* * *

Yay! More Gaara! You did know it was Gaara didnt you? Well if you didnt, then you just got a free spoiler. :D

Chapter 6 coming soon...

xxxSammi-chanxxx


End file.
